Hyuuga Clan
For any and those thinking of choosing the Hyuuga Clan. Please remember that the Hyuuga Clan is a Non-elemental Chakra Clan. (Only Hatsumomo & Chiyoko are Allowed to have an element.) Clan Overall Description and History The Hyūga clan (日向一族, Hyūga Ichizoku) is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. All members born into this clan possess the Byakugan, a Kekkei Genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system, amongst other things, and expel chakra from any of the tenketsu in their body. The clan is separated into two parts, the main house (宗家, Sōke) and the branch house (分家,Bunke), a system that protects the secrets of the Byakugan from outsiders. The main house runs the family while the branch house protects it. The members of the branch house are branded with a curse seal upon the third birthday of the heir to the main house. This seal gives the main house members absolute control over the branch members, because they can destroy the branch members' brain cells with a simple hand seal, or cause them great pain to punish them. This seal also makes sure the secret of the Hyūga's Byakugan is safe, because it seals the Byakugan after the wearer of the seal dies. Because they are essentially servants, simply because of their birth order or heritage, some branch house members are hostile to those of the main house. Clan Traits Cosmetic *Hair would be brown or black. *Eyes are typically white with a hue of either purple, blue, or green. *Skin color is normal. *Branch members have a curse seal over their foreheads. Personality traits *Calculating *Traditional *Over-confident Strengths *Taijutsu - Exceptional *Speed - Superior Weaknesses *Strength - Inferior *Genjutsu - Terrible Abilities Kekkei Genkai: *'Byakugan' - Literally meaning "White Eye". Also meaning "All Seeing White Eye" is the dojutsu and kekkei genkai of the Hyuga clan. It is one of the Three Great Dōjutsu (三大瞳術, San Daidōjutsu; Literally meaning "Three Great Eye Techniques"), along with the Sharingan and Rinnegan. Those who inherit the blood of this clan have almost featureless, white eyes. When the Byakugan is activated, the user's pupils become more distinct, and the veins near their temples bulge. It also appears that unlike the other two great dōjutsu, all members of the clan possess, and can use the kekkei genkai from birth, as opposed to needing to awaken or else, not inheriting it at all. *The primary ability of the Byakugan gives the user a near 360º field of vision, except for one blind spot at the back of the neck above the third thoracic vertebra. Upon activation of the dōjutsu, the wielder is granted an automatic 50 metre field of vision around themselves which can then be extended at the user's discretion. *The second ability is being able to see through solid objects, as well as some degree of telescopic sight. The distance and the degree of telescopic sight varies from person to person, and can be improved. In Part I, Neji was able to see an area of 50 metres, but he later increases his visual range to at least 800 metres, while Hinata's range in Part II stretches at least as far as 10 km. However, the Byakugan cannot see through certain barriers, such as the Four Black Fog Battle Formation used by the Second Four *The third and one of the greatest uses of the Byakugan is the ability to see chakra, chakra flow, the chakra circulation system inside the body with great detail as well as the colour of chakra. It is from this particular ability that the Hyūga Clan are able to employ their ultimate attack style: Gentle fist. Unlike the Strong fist, which is focused on external injuries, the Gentle Fist style focuses on internal injuries. Each strike, when placed correctly, strikes along the chakra pathway system, which is the network of vessels that carry chakra. This network is closely intertwined with the functioning of the body's organs, and so, when the keirakukei take damage, the organs suffer as well. There is no defence against the Gentle Fist, since one cannot train one's internal organs to become stronger. The only possible defence is to stop the Gentle Fist's hits from connecting. Like the Sharingan and Rinnegan, the Byakugan's ability to see chakra and its flow allows the user to detect chakra sealed barriers as well as determine when genjutsu is being used. It was shown in the anime that the Byakugan can also discern a transformation and a real person using the eye's ability to see chakra. *Constantly using the Byakugan over a very long period of time causes severe eye strain, as seen with Neji, who at that point, could not tell the difference between Kiba and Akamaru. This however, is not permanent. Clan Abilities: *Kekkei Genkai, Taijutsu, Fighting Style - Gentle Fist- D-Rank Dependant *Kekkei Genkai, Ninjutsu - Chakra Needle Technique - C-Rank Dependant *Kekkei Genkai, Taijutsu - Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven- C-Rank Dependant *Kekkei Genkai, Taijutsu - Eight Trigrams Thirty Two Palms- D-Rank Dependant *Kekkei Genkai, Taijutsu - Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms- C-Rank Dependant *Kekkei Genkai, Taijutsu - Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty Eight Palms- B Rank Dependant *Kekkei Genkai, Taijutsu - Eight Trigrams Vaccuum Palms- B-RankDependant *Kekkei Genkai, Taijutsu - Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher - B-Rank Dependant *Kekkei Genkai, Taijustu - Eight Trigrams Vaccuum Wall Palm- B-Rank Dependant *Kekkei Genkai, Taijutsu - Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body- C-Rank Dependant *Kekkei Genkai, Taijutsu - Gentle Step Twin Lion Fist- A-Rank Dependant *Kekkei Genkai, Taijutsu - Palm Bottom- D-Rank Dependant *Kekkei Genkai, Taijutsu - Projection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms C- Rank Dependant Clan Achievements * List go over the top, if you were truely famous why didn't we hear about you in the manga. Recent Clan History *Write about a recent event witin the last 30 years which has occoured within your clan or involving your clan. One paragraph at least. * Category:Clan Page